Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Data center networks generally employ multi-rooted topologies that are characterized by a large degree of multipathing. For example, physical servers are connected with each other using a number of switches that provide alternative paths for packet forwarding. When a physical server has data to send to another physical server, one of the paths may be selected to transmit the data as a flow of packets. In practice, traffic may not be evenly distributed across the different paths, which may cause over-utilization of one path and under-utilization of another. Load balancing is important to spread the traffic as evenly as possible to reduce congestion and improve network performance.